In the Closet
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: 'Tom, I'm flattered but I'm not...gay.' 'No, yeah, that's, that's how all my straight friends kiss me.' When Tom got home from the Tony's Patrick was waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

hh

In the Closet Chapter 1: Secret

'Tom, I'm flattered but I'm not...' Tom pressed his lips against Patrick's before he could complete the rejection. He wrapped his hand around his neck and the other around his back, just to hold him while their tongues explored each other's mouths. 'Gay.' He finished.

'No, yeah,' Tom tried not to look too embarrassed as he let him go. 'That's, that's how all my straight friends kiss me.' Then Patrick was gone.

* * *

When Tom got home from the Tony's all he wanted was a long night's sleep – followed by days of doing nothing. He stepped out of the elevator on his floor and pulled out his keys.

'Patrick.' Tom dropped his keys when he saw the actor leaning on the wall beside his door.

'Can I come in?'

'I'm sorry about what I did at the theatre...' Tom began, opening the door and leading Patrick inside. 'It was stupid. I just convinced myself that you were...' The door clicked shut and Patrick pressed his lips against Tom's. 'I knew it.' Tom murmured when Patrick stepped back. 'I'm never wrong.'

'I'm just...I'm not out, Tom.' Patrick whispered. 'I kinda need to be discreet. But when you kissed me at the theatre, all I wanted was to rip your clothes off.' He added. Tom's breath caught in his throat at the confession.

'I still don't get it.' Tom tossed his jacket onto the hook and led Patrick over to the couch. 'How do you know where I live?'

'Um...Julia told me. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that.'

'Really? What else did Julia tell you?' Tom asked.

'Well, she said you called me your future husband.' Patrick smirked.

'I was joking.' Tom blushed.

'She didn't seem to think so.'

'Well, I was. I've had a crush on you since I was eight years old...' Tom trailed off. 'Why did I just say that?' He blushed, covering his face with his hand.

'Tom.' Patrick reached over and took his other hand. 'Relax.' Tom let his hand fall away from his face.

'I'm not sure I can manage that while you're touching me.' Tom whispered. Patrick started to pull away, but Tom squeezed his hand. 'I didn't say I didn't like it.'

'I'm sure you'd rather I had my hand somewhere else.' Patrick teased, pulling his hand away and unbuttoning Tom's shirt.

When Patrick's hand reached his belt Tom tensed.

'What's wrong?' Patrick asked. Tom shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

'Nothing.' He smiled. Patrick palmed him through his pants and he growled; the actor's eyes widened in realisation when he felt Tom's throbbing erection.

'How long?'

'Since you kissed me.'

'At the door?' Patrick asked.

'At the theatre.' Tom corrected. 'I couldn't stop thinking about it...about you.' He thrust his hips up against Patrick's hand, desperately. 'Please, don't stop.'

Patrick opened his belt, flicking open the button of his pants at the same time, and Tom almost sobbed at the friction that was almost there but not quite.

When Patrick finally wrapped his hand around Tom's length the musician almost screamed at the touch; it was deliciously tight and he was sure if he'd died right then he wouldn't notice the difference – he was already in heaven. Then Patrick's lips were sealed around his head and he really did scream then. If it weren't for Patrick's arm across his hips, he would've thrust into the incredible wet heat that was overwhelming his senses.

Tom was rarely silent at the best of times, but when he was aroused silence – or even quiet – was impossible. A litany of expletives and profanities and just noise spilled from his lips in a constant stream, with the occasional cry of Patrick's name when the actor's tongue did something particularly thrilling.

He twisted his hand into Patrick's hair and tugged a little too hard – the only warning he could give of his impending climax. Patrick just hummed around his length. Tom wasn't sure if it was permission, or even if the actor had understood the warning, but he couldn't stop his climax if his life depended on it.

'Patrick...' He whispered, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

'Ssh...' Patrick ran his fingers through Tom's sweat laced hair and pulled him into a kiss. 'Was that good?' He murmured, when he leant back. Tom nodded emphatically.

'It was incredible.' He answered. 'So, can I return the favour?' He asked. His face fell when Patrick shook his head.

'I can't wait any longer.' Patrick whispered. 'I want to be inside you.'

Tom just nodded, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of Patrick's shirt.

'Shouldn't we take this to your bedroom?' Patrick whispered.

'Can't wait. Can't move. Right here.' Tom babbled. 'Lube...' His hand weakly gestured the table beside the couch. Patrick allowed Tom to continue stripping him while he leant over, opened the drawer, and found a small bottle of lube and a condom. By the time the actor sat back up they were both naked, and Tom was stroking his erection with a loose, teasing grip.

'Tease.' Patrick growled.

'Definitely.' Tom smirked. He took the condom from Patrick, tore it open and rolled it over his length, following with the lube.

Patrick just groaned when Tom straddled his lap, sinking down onto him.

If Tom was loud during sex then Patrick was the exact opposite; he bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood and he clenched his fists until the knuckles were white, as he refused to make a single sound.

'Relax.' Tom whispered in his ear as he rocked his hips slowly. 'Just let go. You don't have to be quiet...don't have to hide yourself from me...'

Patrick gasped. It was barely audible, but it was start. Tom was determined to make the actor scream. His hips never lost their rhythm as he pressed his lips against Patrick's neck and started sucking on his pulse point. He could feel how hard Patrick's heart was thudding under his lips.

'Don't!' Patrick gasped. 'Don't leave a mark.' He pleaded. Tom pulled his lips away, but that was apparently the key to unlocking Patrick's volume; the actor gasped and moaned and screamed and sobbed as Tom clenched and relaxed around him.

'Just let go.' Tom whispered. 'Relax.' His teeth grazed along Patrick's neck and that was all it took to make the actor come apart for him.

Tom's release painted his stomach as the actor's length twitched inside of him.

* * *

Tom slipped into bed, having cleaning himself up, and Patrick pulled him into a warm embrace.

'OK?' Patrick asked.

'So much better than ok.' Tom answered, resting his head on Patrick's chest and listening to his pounding heart. 'You?'

'Yeah, I'm ok.' Patrick replied. 'Be honest, what you said to Julia...'

'It was a joke.' Tom repeated. 'I'd barely spoken to you by then...I was just...'

'It's ok.' Patrick chuckled. 'If it helps, I told Julia that I really like you.' He murmured.

'What are we, high-schoolers?' Tom teased, but he lifted his head and looked into Patrick's eyes. 'I really like you too. Now go to sleep.'

'Sleep.' Patrick agreed, letting his eyes fall closed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Tom didn't wake up the next day until almost noon. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up; he realised Patrick was watching him and stopped.

'How long have you been awake?' Tom murmured.

'A while.' Patrick shrugged.

'You should've woken me.'

'I was rather enjoying watching you sleep.' Patrick answered. 'You drool, did you know that?' He teased.

'I do not!' Tom protested. 'Anyway, you snore.' He smiled.

'That's probably true.' Patrick chuckled. 'Been a while since I shared a bed.'

'Me too.' Tom leant over and kissed him. It was a slow, lazy kiss; no pressure for more, and for some reason it made Patrick the most relaxed he'd been in months. 'Good morning.' Tom smiled when they broke apart.

'It is now.' Patrick agreed. He pulled Tom into his arms, rolling his hips against the musician's. 'Someone's pleased to see me.' He teased, feeling Tom's erection against his own.

'I...' Tom started to make an excuse, until he realised that Patrick was just as hard as he was. He smiled, kicking the blankets away and revealing Patrick's naked form. He hadn't had a chance to fully appreciate how beautiful the actor was the previous night.

'You're staring.' Patrick murmured, blushing.

'You can't be self-conscious.' Tom teased. 'I saw your last movie.'

'This is different.'

'You're beautiful.' Tom whispered. His fingertips traced Patrick's abs, followed by the v of his hips and circled his bulging biceps.

'I'm not a girl.' Patrick shifted uncomfortably under Tom's gaze.

'No, you're not.' Tom agreed, his eyes finally setting on Patrick's throbbing erection. When Patrick had been inside him the previous night, he'd put his tightness down to how long it had been for him; in the light of day he concluded it was actually – at least partly – down to the actor's girth. He was thick and heavy in Tom's hand.

'Are you going to tease me all day?' Patrick growled.

'I'm thinking about it.' Tom answered honestly. He wrapped his hand tightly around Patrick's thick length and slowly stroked him. The actor bit his lip and Tom shook his head. 'We talked about this; stop holding back.' He whispered, teeth grazing Patrick's earlobe.

'I'm not so good at...losing control.' Patrick confessed, finally meeting Tom's piercing gaze.

'It's ok.' Tom smiled. 'I'm sure I can help you get over it.' He teased, twisting his fist around Patrick's length. The actor gasped and Tom smiled. 'That's it.' He whispered. 'Just let go.' He added.

When Tom wrapped his lips tightly around Patrick's head the actor tensed. Tom immediately released him.

'You don't want me to?' Tom asked. He tried not to look too disappointed when Patrick shook his head, but he doubted he hid it very well.

'I'm sorry.' Patrick cupped Tom's face with one hand. 'It's not you. I just...'

'It's ok.' Tom answered. 'We don't have to do anything.'

'I want to.' Patrick assured him. 'Just not...that. I'd rather have your hand.' He mumbled, blushing. Tom just nodded, wrapping his hand around Patrick's length again. The actor whimpered as Tom began to slowly stroke him. 'More.' He pleaded. 'Harder. Please.'

'Anything.' Tom pressed his lips against Patrick's as he moved his hand faster.

'Tom!' Patrick gasped, thrusting his hips into Tom's grip. 'Too much.'

'No such thing as too much.' Tom teased. He saw Patrick's muscles tense as his climax threatened to consume him. 'Cum for me.' He pleaded.

Patrick couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried – and it's not like he really wanted to either. His orgasm exploded through him, making his toes curl as he cried out Tom's name and several expletives.

Tom rose his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean.

'You taste delicious.' Tom whispered and Patrick blushed. 'Are you ok?' He asked. Patrick nodded.

'Better than.' He answered. Tom leant over and kissed him, so hard the actor wasn't sure he'd ever be able to breathe again. 'Tom...I...' He murmured something indistinct against Tom's lips. The musician pulled back.

'Say that again.'

'You heard me.' Patrick murmured, blushing.

'I really didn't.' Tom replied.

'I think I love you.' Patrick whispered, unable to meet Tom's eyes.

'Well, that's good.' Tom smiled. 'Because I think I love you too.' He wrapped his hand around Patrick's over-sensitive cock and the actor cried out at the sensation. 'Is that too much?' Tom asked. 'Cos I really wanted to feel you inside me.'

'I think I can manage that.' Patrick smirked. 'On all fours.' He whispered, reaching into the bedside table for lube and a condom. Tom obliged him, though it wasn't his favourite position.

When he felt Patrick's thick length pushing inside him he arched his back, desperate for every inch of the actor to be buried inside him. Patrick's hands gripped hard enough to leave bruises on his hips, but all Tom could think about was how incredible Patrick felt inside him.

His arms buckled at one particularly hard thrust against his prostate and he fell onto his forearms and buried his face in the pillows to muffle his cries. Patrick leant over him and whispered in his ear.

'Don't; I want to hear you.' He murmured. Tom cried out at another particularly hard thrust, and Patrick smiled to himself and stopped moving.

Tom managed to support his weight on shaky arms for long enough to turn back to Patrick.

'Why the hell did you stop?' He stammered. He tried to rock his hips back but Patrick's grip was too restricting.

'To hear you beg.' Patrick answered.

'Oh God, Patrick, please...move, Patrick, please.' Tom babbled desperately. 'Please!' He almost sobbed – he was so hard it was painful and he needed the actor the grant him his release.

Tom screamed at the relief when Patrick started thrusting into him again. The actor wrapped his hand around Tom's length and began to stroke him gently.

Tom's orgasm hit him like a two-tonne freight train, and he exploded. He pulled Patrick over the edge with him; the actor's length twitched deliciously inside him. That was the last thought Tom remembered having before everything went black.

* * *

'Tom?' Patrick murmured, lazily brushing his fingers down the musician's cheek. 'Tom.' Tom groaned, forcing his eyes open. Patrick had cleaned them both up, and they were back under the blankets. 'I can't believe you passed out on me. You ok?'

'That was...' Tom struggled to breathe as he sat up. 'Give me a minute.' He murmured. 'That was so incredible.' He finally managed to answer.

'I try.' Patrick teased. Tom just laughed.

'I could go back to sleep right now.' He murmured.

'I'm not stopping you.'

* * *

'Tom!' Julia's voice was too loud and Tom swore under his breath.

'She has a key.' He told Patrick, rolling out of bed and pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. 'I forgot she was coming over.'

'It's ok.' Patrick answered. 'Can she keep a secret?'

'Yes. Why?' Tom murmured. Then the penny dropped. 'See you in a few.'

Julia was already on the couch when Tom came out of the bedroom.

'I have news.' The pair spoke at the same time.

'You first.' Again, at the same time. They both laughed and Tom beside her on the couch.

'Me first.' He told her. 'Patrick Dillon is in my bedroom.'

'Whoa, OK, I just need a minute with that one.' Julia smiled.

'Your turn. What was your news?'

'I slept with Michael Swift last night?'

'Oh my God; tell me everything.' Tom grinned.

'It was after the Tony's...' Julia began.

* * *

A/N: Full details of Julia's story will be found in The Letter, which will be posted in the next few days.


End file.
